


In the Line of Duty

by Bathenafan14



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Team as Family, firefam - Freeform, grant-nash family, other tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathenafan14/pseuds/Bathenafan14
Summary: Maddie takes a 911 call about a hit and run involving a police officer. Before she discovers the identity of the officer, Maddie dispatches Bobby and the 118 to the scene.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 74
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Warning:  
> Brief mention of domestic violence, but nothing too explicit  
> Injured Character

“9-1-1, what’s you’re emergency?” Maddie answered the line.

“She tried to save us then my husband tried to run her over.” The woman’s voice was thick with tears.

Maddie kept her voice calm. She knew it helped keep the callers focused. “Ma’am I need you try and stay calm. What is your location?”

“1 Pinecrest Drive.”

A few clicks and Maddie dispatched the closest crew; the 118. “Help is on the way. Can you tell me again what happened?”

“My estranged husband showed up and I.. I have a restraining order against him. I called and someone sent a police officer over. My husband was yelling and screaming at her and at me and my son. He got in the car and tried to hit us. The officer push me and my son out of the way and I think he hit her.” The woman recounted more clearly. “He drove off. I…I don’t know where he went.”

Maddie immediately sent a alert to LAPD that there was an officer down. “That’s okay. I’m worried about you right now. Are you or your son hurt?”

“Maybe a few bruises, from being pushed to the ground by the officer, but she’s the one that’s hurt.”

“What can you tell me about the officer’s condition? Is she conscious? Breathing?” Maddie asked quickly typing the details the woman was giving her.

“I think she’s unconscious. Her arm looks funny. Maybe a dislocation…I… I don’t know I’m not a doctor.” The woman said. “She’s breathing…and…I…I found a pulse.”

“Good.” Maddie assured the woman. “Help will be there soon. Do you remember the officer’s name?”

“I… don’t.” The woman’s voice was still shaking.

“She said her name was Sergeant Grant” Maddie heard the son say in the background.

“Yes.” The woman’s voice was a little clearer. “Yes, that’s right. She said her name was Sergeant Grant.” Maddie froze and she closed her eyes for a moment. Station 118 had been closest, per protocol had she sent them. Before she could reply the woman spoke again. “Oh, more police cars just arrived.” The lady said and then line went dead.

Maddie ripped off her head set and got up. Shaking she walked to the kitchen. Sue and Josh shared a look and followed.

“Maddie?” Sue prompted shutting the door behind her.

“Bad call?” Asked Josh.

Maddie turned to face them, tears stained her cheeks, “What did I do?” She reached for her head with her hands.

“What happened?” Sue asked gently.

“A woman called about a hit and run. She said she called 911 a little bit ago because her estranged husband had showed up and was threatening her and her son. An officer was dispatched to the dispute.” She took a breath.

“What about the hit and run?” Josh tried to follow the events.

“She said her husband tried to hit them with his car and the officer got between them and the car knocking them out of the way but got hit.” Maddie looked down, “Oh my God” she said more to herself. She looked back at them, “Athena is the officer.” Sue and Joshed shared a look then both approached Maddie each wrapping an arm around her. They both knew Athena, and Maddie’s relationship to her.

“It’s okay.” Sue tried to calm the younger woman.

“No, it’s worse.” Maddie lamented. “I sent the 118 because they were closest.”

“Okay, and that’s a bad thing because?” Josh said slowly. He knew Maddie’s brother was on that team. 

“Athena’s husband is my brother’s captain. What if…” Maddie couldn’t even bring herself to finish the sentence. She didn’t need to because Sue and Josh knew what the end of the sentence was.

**

“Okay, everybody listen up.” Bobby spoke to his team as they neared the scene. “It’s an active police scene which means LAPD is in charge. They give you an order. Obey. Got it?” He looked specifically at Buck.

Everyone else just nodded but Buck replied, “You got it Cap.”

Bobby’s eyes quickly swept over the scene. He ordered Hen and Eddie to go check on the injured officer and Chimney to go check on the mom and son.

The road was shut down by two patrol cars, one on each end of the block. A group of officers were huddled in the road surrounding their injured comrade. He saw Eddie and Hen in their mist. Chim was evaluating the mom and her kid who were sitting on the curb. Neither looked too worse for wear, but both kept glancing toward the crowd in the street. He watched Chim pass his clipboard to firefighter Pax and jog over to where Hen had called him. A few neighbors were standing on their porches looking on. Bobby saw a few officers working to keep the onlookers on the sidewalk and out of the way. Bobby glanced at Buck and the pair were about go join the group in the road when one of the officers started walking towards them. It was Captain Elaine Maynard. She made a beeline for Bobby. She was relieved that it appeared Bobby didn’t yet know it was his wife lying in the street. 

“We got three victims. Two civilians and one of our own. We don’t know the full story but appears to have been a domestic dispute. What we got from the wife is that the husband threatened her. Kid jumped in between and our officer managed to get both of them out of harm’s way but got hurt in the process.” Captain Maynard said coming to a stop in front of them.

“How’s your injured officer?” Bobby asked nodding his head slightly in the direction of the crowd.

Maynard features softened as she broke the news, “Bobby, it’s Athena.” Bobby felt like time stood still. He couldn’t move. He felt himself stop breathing. His breath caught in his throat. _What the heck am doing just standing here?_ He asked himself. Buck looked from the crowd to Bobby to Elaine. He put a hand on Bobby’s arm.

“She’s got some injuries, but nothing life threatening.” Maynard informed him. “She just regaining consciousness now.”

“Come on.” A gentle nudge from Buck got Bobby’s feet moving. They jogged towards the gathering in the street. The other officers made a path as Bobby and Buck approached.

“Give them some room to work.” Maynard ordered and the half dozen officers took a few steps back.

“Athena.” Bobby knelt down beside her head. His eyes scanned her body trying to assess her injuries.

“I’m okay.” Athena countered, but she was a little disoriented. Athena tried to sit up but hissing in pain she laid back down.

“Here.” Buck took off his jacket and handed it to Bobby who put it under her head.

“You got a dislocated shoulder and I’m guessing two to three broken ribs. Try to relax and let us work.” Eddie replied. He noticed her confused expression. “And I’m guessing a concussion and a headache.”

“Hen, tell them I’m fine.” Athena’s eyes shifted towards her friend. She couldn’t turn her head because Eddie had but the collar on her. Athena didn’t feel fine; Eddie was right. In addition to her other aches, her head hurt and felt fuzzy, but she felt weak and exposed lying in the road in front of civilians and colleagues.

Hen didn’t think she was fine either, but was saved from having to say so when Captain Maynard spoke, “Athena, don’t make me pull rank. Let them do their jobs.” But the police captain gave Athena a small nod acknowledging the real reason for Athena’s protest. She turned and order the rest of the officers back to work giving Athena privacy. She remained watching over her friend and subordinate.

“We got to get this shoulder back in.” Chimney said. Athena hissed in pain as Eddie moved her arm. “Chim, I think that collar bone is at least bruised possibly broken.” Chimney made a note of it. Eddie and Hen positioned themselves to pop the shoulder back in.

“Athena, are you ready?” Hen asked.

Athena grimaced and nodded. Bobby took hold of her free hand. Buck stood behind Bobby, a hand on his shoulder.

“1...2…3” Eddie counted, and a sickening pop was accompanied by a tear-choked yell from Athena.

“That’s it.” Hen soothed putting a gentle hand on Athena’s good shoulder.

“You did great.” Bobby squeezed her hand.

“Come on let’s get her transported.” Chim said preparing the gurney.

“Bobby.” Athena spoke lightly.

“It’s okay. I’ll see you soon.” He assured her.

“I’ll go with her and give you an update when I can.” Elaine said touching Bobby shoulder.

“Thank you.” He nodded gratefully.

Elaine got in the back of the ambulance and Bobby watched them pull away. He could see Elaine say something into her radio and then something to Athena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and the kids visit Athena in the hospital

“She’s in good hands.” Buck said as the ambulance disappeared from view following the police escort. “Hen’s got her until they get to the hospital and when they get there the doctors will take good care of her.” Bobby nodded slowly but he felt sick. His Athena was hurting and in pain and he couldn’t be there with her just yet. He wanted to be there, hold her, comfort her, do anything he could for her.

The team left LAPD to finish their work at the scene. With only an hour or so left in the shift the team headed back to the station and began preparing for the changeover. The mood has shifted immensely. Bobby, who went a long way to set the tone in the firehouse was quiet and subdued. As the team took stock of equipment, their voices hovered just above a whisper as if a normal tone was too loud. No one really spoke unless they had to. The silence weighed on them all. Bobby walked around with his phone in his hand as he waited to hear from Elaine.

“We are all good Cap.” Eddie announced as the team finished their chores.

Bobby opened his mouth to reply, but his phone rang. The sound pierced the otherwise quiet station. Everyone look up. Bobby glanced down at his phone then nodded confirming it was news about Athena.

“Hi Elaine.” Bobby answered. The rest of the team shared looks. Hen grabbed Chimney’s hand, but she studied Bobby’s face for any sign of reaction.

“Doctors confirmed three broken ribs, a broken collar bone, and a mild concussion.” Elaine told him. “Also, a couple of cuts and bruises but those aren’t worrisome. No stitches were required.”

“How is she doing?” He asked.

“They gave her something for the pain, so she’s resting now.”

“Thank you, Elaine.” He was glad to hear Athena wasn’t in so much pain anymore, “I’ll be there in about an hour.”

“I’ll be here.” Elaine assured him.

Bobby relayed the information to the team and watched them breathe a little easier.

“She’s a fighter.” Hen spoke. “She’ll bounce back. Do you guys have the kids this week?”

Bobby nodded, “Michael is in New Orleans this week on business. I’m going to go get the kids and bring them to see Athena. I’ll figure out what to do after that.”

“I’ll meet you over there and bring them home with me. They can stay with Karen and I tonight or as long as you need.” She said gently.

“Thanks, Hen.”

Once the next shift arrived Bobby changed quickly and headed home. He walked across the street to the Andersons’.

He rang the bell and waited. Mr. Anderson waved him in and called to Harry and May.

“Where’s mom?” Harry asked when they walked across the street, and he noticed her car was not parked in the driveway.

Bobby waited till they were inside before he broke the news to them. The looks of terror in their wide-eye expressions caused his heart to ache. Harry and May knew the risks of their jobs, but to experience it was something else. “She’s going to be alright.” He assured them, “Right now I need you each to go pack a bag.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked. He knew Michael was out of town.

“We are going to go see Athena and then Hen’s going to take you home with her.”

“We want to stay with mom…and you.” May protested.

“Listen, the best thing we can all do for Athena right now is to let her rest and tell her how much we love her.” Harry and May nodded, “So, go pack your bags and get ready to go.”

“Bobby.” Elaine called out to him when she saw him and the kids enter the waiting area. She broke away from the group of police officers and walked over to them. “I hope you don’t mind.” She gestured to the small group, “We wanted to be here for Athena until you could be here.”

“Thank you.” Bobby appreciated it. He was glad Athena wasn’t here alone and there were people looking out for her. “How is she doing?”

“I’ll take you to see her. Just one moment.” She walked back over to the group of officers and handed her radio to someone. She tilted her head. “This way.” Elaine led them to the elevator and then down a corridor. She stopped outside the room.

“Thank you, Elaine.” Bobby said.

“Of course. We are going to head back to the station now. Let me know if you need anything.”

“Absolutely.” Bobby nodded.

Bobby opened the door and followed the kids inside. “It’s alright.” Bobby nodded when they glanced at him as if asking permission to approach her.

“Hi babies.” Athena said groggily. She beckoned the kids over and gave them each a partial hug. Harry moved to sit at the end of the bed. May walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled up a chair.

“Hi honey.” She greeted Bobby before he bent down to kiss her.

Bobby sat down at her side. “How are you feeling?” Bobby gently stroked her hair.

“Everything hurts.” She admitted, “Broken ribs do not make breathing fun.” Bobby gave her a sympathetic look and kissed her forehead.

“I’m just going to close my eyes.” Athena said. Harry and May talked quietly, but they frequently glanced at her. The kids looked up at the sound of Bobby’s phone going off.

“It’s Hen.” He told them. He texted her the room number, “She’s on her way up.”

“Hey.” Hen walked through the door a few minutes later. She came to a stop beside Bobby’s chair and put a hand on his back.

Athena’s eyes fluttered open, “Hen.”

“Yeah, its me.” Hen reached her hand out to touch her. “How you doin’, girl?”

“I’m okay.” She muttered.

“Painkillers keeping you comfortable, huh?” Hen cracked a smile.

“Yeah.” Bobby replied for Athena. “And drowsy.

A nurse came in a few minutes later to check on Athena. Bobby and Hen agreed it was a good time for the kids to head out with Hen.

“Momma is going to be just fine.” Hen told them. Harry and May were hesitant to leave.

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Bobby hugged them both.

“Bye, Momma.” Harry and May said together and followed Hen out the door.

The nurse left and alerted the doctor that Bobby had arrived. The doctor came in shortly to run through Athena’s diagnosis. It would be a few days till Athena would be discharged, and in the meantime, she would be under close observation. 

**

“Can we go now?” Harry asked looking between his mom and Bobby. They had been at the hospital for over an hour waiting to take Athena home.

“Almost.” Athena assured him. She was as eager as any of them to get home after three days in the hospital, “May, take your brother down to the cafeteria for a snack or something.”

Bobby fished out a $20 bill, “I’ll let you know when we’re ready to go.” May nodded and held the door open for Harry.

After the kids left, Bobby turned back to Athena, “I brought you a change of clothes.” He placed the bag on the bed.

“Finally, I can get out of this gown.” Athena sighed. Grimacing she tried to sit up. She leaned back against the pillows.

“Let me help.” Bobby quickly put a hand under her back. “Do you think you can stand?”

“If I can get up.” She nodded. "That's the hard part."

Bobby instructed her to put her uninjured arm around his neck. He picked her up bridal style then slowly lowering her feet to the ground.

“You good?” He asked holding her firmly around the waist making sure she was steady on her feet. She nodded.

Supporting her with one arm he undid the buttons and tie on the back of the gown. Athena shivered as the cold air hit her skin. Athena and Bobby manage to get the sweater over her injured arm, her good arm, and then over her head. Bobby put her sling back on her injured arm. Next Bobby bent down to helped Athena step into fresh underwear. Athena put her hands on his shoulders and leaned heavily on him for support. Bobby repeated the same process with the sweatpants. As he pulled them up, he heard Athena sniffle.

“Hey.” He said gently as Athena’s façade dissolved into tears. She grabbed the front of his shirt and rested her head on his chest. Her tears wet the front of his shirt. “Hey, I got you.” He said gently hugging her not wanting to cause her anymore pain. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I’m just so tired and everything hurts.” She clutched at her broken ribs. Crying was definitely not helping. Athena felt so small and weak unable to do even the most basic tasks without help. The harder she cried, the more pain her ribs caused her, and that only caused her to cry harder.

Rubbing small circles on her back Bobby tried to calm her down. “I’m right here… I’ve got you... I’m not going anywhere… I love you.” He kissed her cheek and rested his head against hers.

Per hospital protocol a nurse wheeled Athena out to the parking lot. Bobby and the nurse each offered Athena a hand to help stand. Bobby squatted down and put his other arm around her waist. With their help Athena slowly stood up and gingerly took a few steps. She stopped and just looked at the passenger seat in the car. Athena was certain that she wasn’t going to get into the car on her own power. The kids watched with worry from the back seat. It only took a moment for Bobby to recognize the issue. Scooping her up in his arms he gently settled her on the seat. He walked around and climbed in. Reaching over he buckled Athena’s seatbelt. When they got home, Bobby asked May to turn down the bed on Athena's side then he carried Athena from the car into the bedroom. He got her settled with pillows and blankets.

A short time later Bobby brought her some food but found her sound asleep. He returned to the kitchen and kept it aside in case she was hungry later. He checked to make sure Harry and May were settled for the night then headed to bed himself. Bobby kissed Athena’s head and laid down beside her. He was careful to give her space. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. A pillow was tucked under her injured arm. Her features were soft and relaxed, but her breathing was uneasy because of the injury to her ribs. Athena was going to have a rough few weeks of recovery while everything healed, but Bobby thanked God that she wasn’t more hurt.


	3. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena begins the healing process

“Bobby.” A soft voice penetrated Bobby’s mind.

“Mhmm,” Bobby muttered snuggling closer to the voice. That voice belonged to his wife.

“Bobby.” The voice said again this time accompanied by a shake of his arm.

Bobby opened his eyes to find his wife looking at him. “Good morning.” He leaned over to kiss her cheek careful not to lean on any injured body parts. “How did you sleep?” Bobby furrowed his brow.

“Not great.” She admitted.

“I’ll get the kids off to school quietly so you can go back to bed.”

“Bobby.” She said his name for a third time as he got up and pulled a pair of sweatpants on.

“Yes?” He looked attentively at her.

Athena sighed. As a strong and independent woman; it wasn’t easy for her to ask for help, even when she knew needed it. “I need to go to the bathroom.” Before she could say anything else Bobby was by her side. He lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom. He set her feet down gently. “Do you need me to stay?” He asked.

“I got it.”

“You sure?”

“No, but I’ll let you know if I need help.”

“Okay.” Bobby was hesitant to leave her alone but wanted Athena to have her privacy.

Bobby walked back into the bedroom. He got dressed and made the bed. The bathroom door opened. Athena paused leaning heavily on the door frame for a moment. Bobby walked over ready to help. He put her sling over her injured arm and got ready to pick her up again.

“I’ve got it.” She said but took his hand.

Bobby thought she was walking back to bed, but instead she walked toward the door. “You don’t want to get back into bed?”

“Eventually.” She replied, “but I haven’t stepped foot outside this room in a week. Hell, I’ve barely walked ten steps in a row.”

“That’s because you are supposed to be resting.” He reminded her gently.

“And I will. On the couch.” She added, “I need a change of scenery.”

Bobby wasn’t going to argue but could tell the walk into the living room took more out of her than she wanted to admit. “Can I get you anything?” He asked.

“Some tea and toast would be nice.” She said.

“Sure thing.” He turned and walked into the kitchen.

While he worked on Athena’s breakfast request Bobby heard the kids greet her on their way into the kitchen. Bobby was in the middle of asking the kids what they wanted for breakfast when a crashing noise came from the living room follow by Athena’s cry for help, “Bobby!”

The kids, who were standing by the table, turned around. Bobby jogged from behind the island into the living. Athena was bent over the couch reaching for something that was on the coffee table. A small ceramic tray lay in pieces on the floor along with a book.

Bobby turned to May, “I need the mini hand vacuum and a plastic bag.” The kids nodded to get what he asked for. Bobby walked over and bent down next to Athena, “Are you okay?”

“I thought I could… reach the book. I did, but then… I couldn’t… get up. I felt a sharp pain in my ribs… and dropped the book. Must have knocked… the tray over.” Athena explained what happened between labored breaths as Bobby helped her back onto the couch.

“Here.” May placed the vacuum and bag beside Bobby, “Can I help?”

“You can help by making sure you and your brother are ready to leave in twenty minutes with Mrs. Anderson.” Bobby replied. “I’ll take of this.” He added as May looked like she wanted to protest.

“Have a good day.” Athena said to Harry and May as they stopped to kiss her cheek on their way out the door.

“Bye.” Bobby called after them. The door shut and silence engulfed the house. Bobby grabbed his cup of coffee from the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs in the living room.

Athena looked up from her cup of tea, “When are you going back to work Captain?” Bobby didn’t answer at first. He didn’t know what to say. She wasn’t ready to be left alone in the house. “Bobby?” She narrowed her eyes.

Bobby sighed, “Listen Athena,” That tone told Athena she wasn’t going to like what he had to say, “I’m not comfortable leaving you alone.”

“Because I knocked over little decoration?” She knew it was more than that.

“Because you aren’t ready.” Bobby tried to speak as gently as he could. He by no means meant any offense, but it was true. Athena couldn’t walk from the bedroom to the living room on her own; there was no way she was getting up the stairs or frankly walking any extended distance without help. She could barely help herself to the bathroom. “If you want me to go back to work, I could call Beatrice because the only way I’m going to leave you here, if someone else is here.” He had of course called Athena’s parents when she first got injured, and he knew Beatrice would be on the first flight to LA if Bobby asked her to come, but Bobby was mindful of Athena’s thoughts on the matter as well. “Think about it.” Bobby told her, “You don’t need to decide right now.”

After finishing her tea Athena closed her eyes to take nap. Bobby went into the bedroom to put away laundry but left the door open so her could hear Athena if she needed him. A few hours later after a hearty lunch, Bobby helped Athena back to the bed. Athena took a moment to sit on the edge of the bed. Bobby waited patiently for her to be ready.

“Is it too much trouble to ask for a bath?” Athena waited until the last word to look at him. Bobby had washed her hair in the sink a few times, but she couldn’t remember the last time she had felt clean. Bobby had rinsed her off a couple of times, but all the days seemed to blend together, and Athena couldn’t remember the last time she felt clean; it was probably before she was in the hospital.

“It’s no trouble at all.” He tells her then goes to start the water.

Bobby helped her out of her sweatpants and one of his tee-shirts. Leaning heavily on Bobby Athena manages to step into the tub. Her wince, however, did not go unnoticed by Bobby.

“Nice and easy.” He slowly helped her sit down in the tub.

Bobby grabs his stool and takes a seat beside the edge of the tub. “Is the water okay?”

“Perfect.” She sighs. Just knowing she was going to be clean was enough to relax her. The warmth relieves some of her aches.

Bobby helps Athena wash her hair. Using the extendable spout Bobby is able to rinse the shampoo and conditioner from her hair without making her dunk her head in the tub. Next Bobby took the loofah and began washing her body as the water drained from the tub. He washed her neck, arms, and back but let Athena do her chest. As the water level reached the floor of the tub, he helped Athena stand then turned around so she could wash herself. Bobby took the loofah back to scrub her feet and legs. “I’m not looking.” He promised as he washed her thighs. He knew Athena felt exposed enough. Finally, he took the spout and rinsed off the soap. He gave Athena the spout so she could do any last rinses.

Bobby wrapped her in a fluffy towel and then scooped her up in his arms. After helping Athena into fresh pajamas; silk pants and matching tank top, Bobby got her into bed.

“Thank you.” Athena whispered as her eyelids droop. She felt much better.

“I love you.” He kissed her. He saw a smile grace her sleepy features as she drifted off.

Athena’s eyes fluttered open when she felt Bobby come to bed later that night. “Bobby.” She reached her uninjured arm over to him.

“Yes?” He took her hand and rolled onto his side to face her.

“I’ll call momma in the morning. You’re fire family needs you too.”

Bobby kissed the back of her hand, “Okay.”


	4. Mama's Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice arrives to help out. Bobby goes back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning:  
> one cuss word

“Are you sure you have to go to work?” Athena asked while she watched Bobby prepare his bag.

“Athena.” He set the bag on the bed. “You told me to go back to work.”

“I know.” She grimaced as she adjusted her position on the bed. Her ribs were still causing her excruciating pain. “I’m going to miss you.” Bobby had been by her side for the past two and a half weeks since the accident. Now she was watching him prepare to go back to work, she was jealous. Athena knew she couldn’t do her job if she wanted to, but she didn’t expect to be jealous of Bobby going back to his. After all he wasn’t the one with multiple broken bones.

Bobby walked around to her side of the bed and took a seat, “I’m a phone call or text away if you need me.” Athena nodded. Bobby kissed her, “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Both of them looked towards the door when they heard May and Beatrice arrive. Bobby squeezed Athena’s hand and got up. He picked up his bag and went to greet his mother-in-law.

“Hello Beatrice.” Bobby stood awkwardly unsure if he should hug her, kiss her cheek, or just stand there.

“Bobby.” Beatrice looked at him with warm eyes. Slowly the man was growing on her. “How’s my baby?”

“She’s just as strong and determined as ever.” He gestured towards the door, “She’s just laying down, you can go and see her.” Beatrice patted Bobby on the arm and went in to see her daughter. Bobby turned to May, “You know how to reach me if you need me.”

May nodded, “I’m sure we’ll be fine. Be safe out there, Bobby.”

“Always am.” He squeezed her shoulder, “Take good care of your mom.”

“We will.” She assured him.

With a final glance over his shoulder towards the bedroom Bobby left for work.

“Hi mama.” Athena watched Beatrice walk into the bedroom.

“Look at what mess you’ve gotten yourself into now.” Beatrice walked around and came to sit on the edge of the bed.

“It could have been much worse.”

“Yes, it could. You could have died.” She glared down at her daughter.

“Mama, If you are thinking you can talk me out of returning to the force when I’m better you can save your breath.” Athena was definitely not in the mood for this. Beatrice gave an exacerbating sigh. Athena narrowed her eyes, “Is that why you came out here?”

“I came because you called me, Athena. I’m here to help.” Beatrice’s tone was gentler. “Now,” Beatrice took her hand, “What do you need?”

“Some food. I know Bobby went grocery shopping yesterday, but I haven’t seen the inside of the fridge in three weeks.”

“Not to worry. We’ll figure it out.” Beatrice assured her. Beatrice stood up to leave.

“Wait mama.” Athena held out her hand, “I’d like to come sit in the kitchen and see my babies.”

“Alright.” Beatrice helped her sit up, “Up we go.” She said as Athena stood up.

Taking care to grab her phone off the nightstand, Athena held firmly to her mother’s hand as they slowly made their way into the kitchen.

“Hi mommy.” Harry threw his arm around Athena oblivious to her wince. Athena fought the urge to cry out in pain.

“Harry Carter Grant!” Beatrice scolded, “Do not climb on your mother!” Her keen eyes had noticed the pain Athena was in.

Harry released Athena almost as quickly as he had thrown his arms around her. His eyes widened in terror at being on the receiving end of his grandmother’s sharp tongue. “Sorry Grandma.” Harry said solemnly.

“Don’t apologize to me.” She pointed the knife she was using at Athena.

“I’m sorry mom.” Harry said in a small voice.

“Aw, it’s alright.” Athena stroked his hair. His actions had sent pain shooting through were ribs and shoulder, but she longed for the affectionate embraces of her children.

“I’d just wish you’d hurry up and get better.”

“Harry.” May glared at him. He could be so insensitive.

Athena turned to give her daughter a warning look. May gave her an apologetic shrug then Athena turned back to Harry, “You and me both, but broken bones don’t heal overnight."

"Maybe you’ll think about that the next time you jump in front of a car.” Beatrice raised her eyebrows.

“Thank you, mother.” Athena said pointedly.

Harry looked between the two women, “But you didn’t jump in front of the car. The car hit you.” May glanced up from setting the table curious to see how this conversation would unfold. 

Athena and Beatrice shared a significant look before Athena spoke, “I acted to protect two innocent people who were in the zone of danger.” Athena chose her words carefully. Athena had sort of jumped in front of the car, but the man was driving towards the sidewalk. To her that was different than if she had jumped into the road. 

“So, you did jump in front of the car?” Harry furrowed his brow. He didn’t understand why Athena hadn’t straight up denied it. May was not even pretending to not be listening. Beatrice was wearing an smug expression as she watched her daughter try to get out of the mess she had just created.

Athena looked between her kids, “Yes.” She said slowly, “but.” She continued firmly, “you need to understand we were on the sidewalk. I didn’t jump out into the street and throw myself in front of a speeding car.” The kids seem to accept that and move on.

**

“Hey Cap!” Chimney grinned, “I didn’t know you were coming back tonight.” Hen, Buck, and Eddie, who all had their backs towards the entrance turned around, and each of their faces lit up when they spotted Bobby.

“Cap.” Buck reach out and clapped Bobby on the shoulder, “I’ve missed your cooking.”

“How’s Athena?”

“What are you doing here?”

“Are you back?

Bobby held up his hand at the flurry of questions, “I am back. Athena is slowly getting better. Beatrice just flew in to stay for a while until Athena can take care of herself a little more.”

“Broken ribs are a bitch.” Eddie shook his head at a not so fond memory, “How’s she holding up?”

“She’s in pain, but honestly I’m glad they keep her from doing too much. She’s been good about following doctor’s orders and resting. But I imagine it’s because she still can’t so much as sit up without help. Makes disregarding the doctor’s orders challenging.” Bobby cracked a smile.

“Just wait till she gets her mobility back,” Eddie said lightly, “you’ll be begging her to lay down.”

“Don’t I know it.” Bobby mused.

“Bobby,” Hen did her best Athena impersonation, “I spent the last month lying in bed. I don’t need to rest.” The team chuckled.

“Well, when all else fails I can threaten to set Beatrice on her.” Bobby replied.

“Oh, that’s cruel.” Buck smirked.

“Well it won’t be my first choice, but I know it’s a solid contingency plan. I may not need it. Athena may be perfectly content to follow doctor’s orders so she can get back to work.”

“Wishful thinking Cap.” Chimney smiled, “You know she doesn’t take orders from anyone.”

Bobby stopped himself from saying something highly inappropriate and that was likely TMI. He cleared his throat and summoned his captain voice, “Briefing in five.” 


	5. Momma Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena continues to recover and Beatrice decides it's time to go home.

“Shh, Bobby is probably sleeping.” Athena told her mom when they walked in the door.

“I’m not.” Bobby emerged from the bedroom. “Good morning.” He greeted Athena and Beatrice. He watched Beatrice help Athena down the stairs. Bobby resisted the urge to reach out and take Athena’s other arm. She was doing just fine. “How’d it go?” He asked after kissing Athena’s cheek.

“Shoulder and collar bone are fine, and my concussion symptoms have been gone long enough so, the doctor has cleared me of that too.” Athena reported back to Bobby what she had gotten out of her doctor’s appointment.

“And the ribs?” Bobby questioned noticing Athena had failed to mention them in her evaluation. Athena made a noncommittal noise.

Beatrice rolled her eyes at her daughter’s stubbornness, “Not healing as quickly as Athena would like.”

“But the doctor isn’t concerned?” Bobby spoke to Beatrice ignoring Athena’s annoyance.

“No, not at all.” Beatrice assured him, “In fact he said they are healing right on schedule. Three more weeks and she’ll be able to clear Athena if the healing continues to progress as it has.” She turned to her daughter, “Athena needs to continue to rest. If she tries to push herself before her body is ready, she could set back her recovery.” Beatrice gave Athena a warning glare.

“I’m fine.” Athena affirmed. She fought the instinct to roll her eyes.

“Really?” Bobby gently placed his hand on her ribcage. Athena winced painfully before glaring at Bobby. “That’s what I thought.” Bobby looked down at her.

Beatrice raised her eyebrows. She was impressed, “You’re learning.” She said with almost a hint of approval, “The only way to get through to her.”

“Great.” Athena muttered. Now her mother and her husband were on the same page. Two against one, she knew resistance would be futile. Athena flipped the attention back on Bobby, “You look exhausted. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“I wanted to see you first.” He told her. Athena smiled. When he said things like that it made her fall more in love with him if that was possible.

“Seeing as the doctor, my mother, and my husband insist I rest more, I think I’ll join you and close my eyes for a bit.” Athena continued into the bedroom.

“I’ll find something to do.” Beatrice said to Bobby, “Go get some sleep.” She shooed him into the bedroom.

Bobby shut the door and turned to Athena who was getting comfortable under the covers, “What are the chances we wake up and find she’s reorganized the entire house?”

“Likely.” Athena sighed. She didn’t have the energy to care about her mother’s proclivity for reorganizing stuff during her visits. “Good night Bobby.”

Having slept well the night before, Athena was not surprised to find only a little over an hour had passed by the time her eyes opened. Bobby was still sleeping. Athena managed to slowly raise herself to a seated position. She quietly tip toed across the room and gently shut the bedroom door behind her.

“Hi momma.” Athena took a seat on the couch.

Beatrice put down her book, “Did you sleep well?”

“I’ve been sleeping through the night again, so I wasn’t too tired.” Athena told her.

“I’m leaving the day after tomorrow.” Beatrice informed her.

Athena was surprised. None of them had had a conversation about when Beatrice would be leaving. Athena might even go so far as to say the tension was easing in their relationship. Sure, there was still the decades of misunderstandings and painful arguments, but they could at least get through the day without fighting. “Momma, you are welcome as long as you wish.”

“Thank you dear, but I’m ready to get home to your father. Besides, you don’t need me here anymore. Bobby is taking excellent care of you.” Athena couldn’t mask her surprise at the obvious compliment. Beatrice chuckled, “You think I haven’t noticed the way he’s taken care of you and the children. He will come after work and spend hours with Harry and May. Making dinner, playing games, helping them with their homework. Or he’s been at your bedside doing all he can to make you more comfortable.”

“He is a good man.” Athena nodded, “Maybe you would have seen it sooner if you weren’t so determined to dislike him from the moment you met him.”

“I was trying to protect you. I worried about you having another man in your life who is a first responder. It nearly destroyed you the first time. I didn’t want to see it happen again.” Beatrice’s voice was strangely calm. They weren’t arguing or yelling, they were simply having a conversation.

“But, momma at what cost would you protect me? My happiness? I’m not twentysomething anymore. I’m stronger now. I’ve seen more. I’ve lived more. It’s not just about the job anymore.”

“That look you get in your eyes when you look at Bobby is the same.” Beatrice smiled knowingly. “That’s love. And God forbid something were to happen to Bobby…The pain. The heartbreak. The devastation would be the same. That’s what I worry about.”

“But, momma that’s for me to decide. He’s worth it.” She said firmly. Athena picked up her own book signaling the end of the discussion, and the two read in comfortable silence.

**

“Bye momma.” Athena hugged her mother.

“Bobby get over here.” The older woman eyed her son-in-law. Bobby had been standing awkwardly in the corner watching the goodbyes. Beatrice put her hand on his arm, “Continue to take good care of my baby girl.”

“Yes ma’am.” Bobby nodded. Beatrice pulled him into a hug. Athena and the kids were amused by Bobby’s shocked expression.

Bobby and Athena said goodbye to the Harry and May. They would be taking Beatrice to the airport then head to Michael’s. Bobby shut the door behind them with a final wave.

Bobby turned to face Athena, “Dare I say your mom is warming up to me?”

Athena beamed, “Welcome to the Carter family, babe.” She kissed him.

“Now what are the chances I hear that sentence from your mother’s lips?”

Athena looked at him, “Well I don’t think she’ll ever call you babe. However, she can surprise you at times.”

Bobby put his arm around her. He couldn’t argue with that.


	6. Back in the Line of Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers- we have reached the end of this story. Thank you all for your support.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS:  
> SMUTish/ explicit sexual content

"Are you nervous for your first day back?" Harry asked joining Athena in the kitchen for breakfast.

"It's not technically my first day back." Athena told him.

"What do you mean?" May looked up from where she was preparing her and Harry's lunches. "Aren't you going into work today?

Athena nodded, "I am, but I'm just doing field training and certification."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Since I'm coming back from medical leave I have to prove I'm ready to return to field work."

"You'll do great." Harry beamed.

"Of course she will." May handed Harry his lunch. 

"Good morning." Bobby grinned walking into the kitchen. He paused to kiss Athena. 

"You're chipper for coming off the night shift." Athena noted. 

"I'm happy for you. First day back." He said to her.

"Not really." Harry said smartly. "She's got to pass a test."

Bobby furrowed his brow, "You aren't concerned are you? If you're not ready you don't need go back today."

"Oh I'm ready." Athena assured him. Not only was she running out of things to do at home, but she felt herself again. She turned to Harry and May, "Why don't you go make sure you have everything for school. We'll leave in five." The kids left knowing when they were being asked to leave the room.

"You okay?" Bobby asked. He knew she had dismissed the kids so they could be alone.

Athena nodded, "I'm a little nervous." She admitted. "Not about the job or being healthy. But I feel like I've been gone so long that I'll feel out of place."

"You'll find your rhythm." Bobby assured her, "It's like riding a bike. When you first get on you may be a little shaky, but once you start going you're good."

"I never learned to ride a bike." Athena said seriously. She watched Bobby's face fall as his entire analogy was lost. She cracked a smile. "I'm kidding... great analogy."

Bobby glance behind them to make sure they were still alone. He leaned in and kissed Athena. He quickly deepened the kiss. Now that Athena had been fully cleared Bobby was eager to get back to their usual loving selves. The moan he heard from Athena told him the feeling was mutual. 

"We'll have to continue this later." Athena said breaking the kiss.

"Good luck today." He kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

"Love you." She told him.

"Have a good day." He said to Harry and May as they returned with their backpacks. "Love you." He said to all three of them, his eyes resting a moment longer on Athena's. 

  
Bobby was right. As soon as Athena put her uniform on all the worries melted away. She made her way to Maynard's office. It took her a little while since many of her colleagues stopped to welcome her back. Elaine greeted her with a warm smile and a big hug. She explained the tests and then led Athena and Lutientant Parker out to the training course. Both Elaine and Parker would be supervising. After the morning session Athena went out for lunch with Hen.

"Look at you!" Hen beamed looking at Athena. "Back in black." She hugged her best friend. "Girl, I've missed you. How are you feeling?" 

The pair sat down at a booth. "I'm good. I have a few more tests to clear this afternoon before they'll let me back out, but I can't tell you how relieved I am to be back."

"You been driving Bobby and the kids crazy with all your unused energy?" Hen smirked. 

Athena rolled her eyes. The look on Hen's face told her she knew the answer. "I've tried really hard to follow the doctor's orders and not drive my family crazy, but I can only handle down time for so long."

Hen nodded. "I know. So you being back at work, I imagine that means you've been fully cleared?" A look in eye told Athena she wasn't asking about work but personal activities instead.

"I have been cleared to return to all normal activities." Athena confirmed.

Hen sighed causing Athena to give her a weird look  
"I thought you were a grouch when you don't get laid. Well, Bobby might be worse than you."

"Really?" Athena was amused. Bobby was usually a very a patient man; one of the many things she admired about him.

Hen nodded, "Yes, so please," she clasped her hands, "Have sex with your husband tonight."

A light blush colored Athena's cheeks as she laughed, "Imagine how I feel... but yes, I think I can take care of that."

"We all thank you." Hen took a drink and the pair moved on to other discussions.

  
Athena put her book down when Bobby joined her in bed. She didn't know who made the first move, but next thing she knew Bobby was on top of her. As their lips locked in a passionate kiss Athena's body yearned for a deeper toucher. The neediness was evidenced by the swift movement of her hands as she reached between them to stroke his already hardening cock. Bobby kept his hands braced on either side of Athena. He was still wary of her freshly healed ribs. He wanted to be gentle. At least with that part of her body because his mind certainly had other ideas for other body parts. 

"I missed you." Bobby muttered in Athena's ear between peppering her neck with kisses. 

Bobby had supported her through every step of her recovery. Athena knew he was talking about this. Intimacy. "I missed you too." She replied. The ache between her legs was almost painful because of how much she longed to feel her husband's presence between them. Athena wimpered. 

Athena let out a long content sigh when Bobby finally entered her. She thrusted her hips aggressively against his. Athena did not want him to take his time. She just needed to feel him. Athena's nails marked Bobby's back and arms while he roughly plunged himself inside her. Bobby felt his release building quickly. It had been months since they last had sex. He was excited, thrilled, and maybe even a bit selfish in his desire to come inside her. 

"Athena." Bobby moaned as his breath became shorter as he neared his release. Athena nodded. Athena arched her back as Bobby came.

Careful to keep most of his weight off Athena, Bobby leaned heavily on his forearms. He felt Athena stroking his hair absentmindedly. Even though she didn't come herself, Athena was blissful. She missed their intimacy. Bobby, however, had not forgot about his wife's pleasure.

"Bobby, what are you doing?" Athena asked a smile tugging at her lips as she felt Bobby moving. She looked when she felt him gently spread her legs. Anticipation churned in her gut. "Bobby!" Athena sucked in a sharp breath and raised her hips when his lips made contact with her clit. The intense pleasure she knew was certain to come with her husband's touches came flooding back into her mind. 

Thankfully Bobby knew better than to tease Athena. His well-skilled tongue circled her enlarge clit like he had done countless times before. Each flick brought Athena a fresh jolt of bliss. The soft moans Bobby began to elicit from Athena told Bobby she was very close. Suck. Lick. Taste. repeat. Then the most delightful sound fell from Athena's lips: Bobby's name cried out in ecstasy.

Athena wrapped Bobby in her arms the moment he moved to lay beside her. Sweaty and smelly she didn't care. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Bobby told her before placing a chastise kiss on her cheek.

"Everyday we put our lives on the line for our community." Athena replied. "It's the job."

"It is." Athena felt Bobby nod. "But it's not everyday someone intentionally puts our lives on the line." He was still angry at the guy who had tried to run Athena over.

"No." Athena agreed. "But that man is in custody now. And no, I won't let you anywhere near him." She informed him. She didn't blame Bobby for wanting to get a swing at the guy. She herself had a few choice words for the guy, but his punishment was not in their hands. 

"And you're sure you are okay?" Bobby asked turning the attention back to Athena. "I didn't hurt you at all?" He tried to be mindful, but in the heat of the moment passion took over.

"I'm perfectly fine." She rolled on top of him, "but if you need more assurance I can think of a few ways to prove to you that my recovery is complete." 

Bobby's smile only got wider, "I think that might be warranted sergeant." He answered playfully before kissing her again. 


End file.
